


A Hard Day's Night

by makedeath1oveme (he1vetica4ever)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/makedeath1oveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team D & G :-)</p>
<p>Pencil on paper.<br/>ETA- revised version, I can't seem to take a decent photo of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/makedeathloveme/media/draw/1_zpsa2ec3dd1.jpg.html)


End file.
